Ladies Night
by Christy3k
Summary: When the ladies take a much needed break and break out a bottle (or two); the conversation gets...interesting.


**Ladies Night…AKA The Hen Party**

**AN: I don't own Walking Dead...blah blah blah. This little one shot was inspired while reading Clarity by harmondyhadafallout. I feel like there is so much tension and drama; I would love to see a bit more "slice of life" kind of moment in Walking Dead. So here it is, please enjoy and as always R/R. Thanks.**

The days had been a bit calmer and mush less stressful; but ever since they moved the people of Woodbury into the prison, there was definitely more work to do. The logistics of it all took everyone from Rick's group as well as a few specific people from Woodberry to make sure everyone had what they needed. Supplies were running low; so Rick decided to make a run. He left Carl on watch and Hershel in charge, Glen, Daryl and Tyreese came with him on the run. Later in the evening, the ladies decided that a well-deserved break was in order; so they grabbed a couple of bottles of the governor's private reserve with some glasses and headed into the guard tower to chill. They decided to invite Karen and Sasha from the Woodbury group to join them. Pretty much everyone else from Woodbury was too young or too old to join anyway. So the ladies poured some glasses and began to chat. Sasha even found a box of chocolates that was quickly being passed around. The conversation started out the way you would imagine, where are you from? What did you do before the world went to hell? As the evening wore on and the bottle began to empty; the women relaxed and the conversation became far more fun.

Karen was sipping on her third (or was it forth) glass and she smiled. "Don't you hate when you would go out with this guy and he's smart, funny got a great looking body; you get him home open up the box and find it is not as advertised." The ladies all laughed and nodded in agreement.

Maggie held up a finger. "Um water; this is not what I ordered." Giggles broke out and Sasha gave her a high five.

"Or when you're like; could I get my three minutes back?"

Beth turned to Maggie; her face showed her confusion at the last comment and she shrugged her shoulders at her sister. Maggie had to fight back the urge to spit her drink on the floor and burst out laughing. Beth was far too young to get that reference; thank goodness. She mouthed to her "I'll tell you later."

Michonne leaned back in her chair. "I know right; I could have done something productive like…boil an egg."

Karen leaned forward with a wicked grin. "Maggie, I forgot to tell you that I noticed Glen doing work out in the yard with no shirt on. Congratulations."

Maggie smiled back "Thanks, he is hot isn't he?"

Beth rolled her eyes "Oh please! Can we not here about how hot you man is and how disgustingly happy you are. Barf! Besides Daryl is by far the sexiest man here."

Maggie's jaw dropped. "Beth Green he is like thirty something years old. You don't need to be thinking of him like that."

Karen spoke up. "Isn't that Merle's younger brother?"

"Yep; and I have to say I agree with Beth. He's like sex on legs." Carol's words slurred slightly as she was working on her fifth glass.

"Well of course you agree." Michonne was grinning as she spoke. "We all know you two have a thing for each other."

Carol went wide eyed. "What?"

Beth and Maggie looked at each other and smiled. Maggie teased her friend "Yep it's pretty obvious the way you two always sit together and you bring him his meals and he brings you flowers. Just saying." Beth nodded enthusiastically.

Carol shook her head but her face was flush and not just from the liquor. "There is nothing going on between us, really."

Michonne took and sip and then decided to get in a jab at Carol as well. "So Carol; what you're saying is; you've never ridden his bike."

"Shoot, I wanna go for a ride." Beth's cheeks flushed the moment the words left her mouth, but her two glasses were enough to loosen her tongue. Maggie playfully punched her sister in the arm. She had to admit that her little sister wasn't so little anymore.

The room was again filled with laughter. Carol turned a lovely shade of fusica before deciding to dish out what she had received.

"What about you Michonne?"

"What do you mean?"

Carol smiled as she answered. "I have it on good authority that while you were thanking Rick for saving your life he said that he only saved you for the baby formula. You told him he could have just taken the formula and he said" she held up a finger for emphasis "and I quote. It must have been something else."

There was a course of ohhh's that went up. Sasha even chimed in with a "how you doing?"

Michonne sighed and shook her head. "Yes that conversation did happen; but I'm sure it was just a random comment."

Beth clicked her tongue against her teeth. "I'm sure that was it; cuz Rick is known for his random comments." This was accompanied by some Mmhmm and raised eyebrows.

"So, what you're saying is you're not friendly with officer friendly." Carol winked at Michonne as she teased her.

Karen raised her hand "Oh girl; can I be friendly with him…please."

The ladies continued to laugh and give Karen grief.

"What; I'm just saying…Glen ain't the only man around here that looks damn good shirtless."

Sasha smiled and gave Karen a fist bump. "Ain't no shame in her game."

Michonne turned to the young woman. "I've been meaning to ask, what's the story with Tyreece?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well he's unattached if that's what you mean? Why are you looking to get with that too?"

Maggie snickered. "I would if I was you; he is magically delicious."

Beth smacked her sister in her arm now. "Maggie!"

"What, I'm engaged I'm not blind."

Karen smiled "That is one thing I appreciate about this place. The view is much better. The pickings at Woodberry were slim."

Michonne closed her eyes and leaned over her knees. She laughed to herself as she shook her head.

The ladies look at her; waiting on her response.

"Oh no; I was just thinking."

Maggie wouldn't let it go that easily. "Come one girl; don't leave us hanging."

She sighed, with the amount of alcohol they had ingested; she doubted anyone would remember the conversation anyway so why not.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it...I was a little curious about Merle."

The women gasped in disbelief and Beth chimed in with an ewww. They were still processing this when Karen placed a hand on Michonne's shoulder and leaned into her.

"On a scale of 1-10 I would give him an 8. It would have been a higher if he could have kept his mouth shut."

The reaction was instant. Maggie put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God, you slept with Merle?" Again, Beth let out an ewww.

Karen held up her hand. "In my defense; there was alcohol involved, he had just won the gladiator fight and as we mentioned before, the pickings were slim."

Michonne turned to Karen. "So was he…as advertised?"

Everyone cracked up, Beth looked like she might be ill.

"Oh honey, nothing on that man is small."

Laugher rang out through the room once again and Maggie began refreshing everyone's glass (except Beth).

The door suddenly opened and Rick, Glen, Daryl, and Tyreece filed into the room.

Rick looked around, slightly perplexed at what was happening.

"Good evening ladies. We just got back and I heard the noise up here; figured we'd check it out. Are yall ok?"

Karen piped up, embolden by her intoxication. "Were just peachy officer friendly; how you doing?"

Rick shook his head as a grin spread across his face. The bottles on the floor and the empty glasses being held by the woman told the story.

Daryl smirked and decided to give the woman some grief. "Well boy's it pretty obvious that we stumbled into a hen party."

Beth stood, taking a shaky step towards the men. One hand on her hip in a vain attempt to look incensed.

"Well if that's how you feel about it; why don't you get the cluck out?"

The woman began to laugh hysterically. Rick took the opportunity to turn and leave. Glen just shrugged at him and Tyreece mouthed the word wow. Daryl was shaking his head as he fell in behind. Rick would go by in the morning with some coffee. Part of him was curious about the conversation that was taking place; but another part of him was glad to leave it alone. He figured they had earned the right to blow off some steam. It was good to hear laughter, even if some of it was at his expense.


End file.
